Two Sides to Every Mirror
by koolkat2582
Summary: Rin and Len are great friends, closer than anybody else could be, but when Rin is hurt by Neru, Len will have to show his true feelings to help her out! But will the problem ever really be resolved? Please read and REVIEW! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, Utau or any of the songs mentioned!
1. Chapter 1

XxRinxX

Ok, I have everything, movies, snacks, and blankets. I don't want to do this, but I have to prove that… "Hey Rin what are you doing? It's late" Len says as he walks over. "Oh, umm, I just thought I was over due a movie night…" I reply uncomfortably. Len looks over my shoulder at the films. "But these are really scary horror films, you hate horror movies! Why are you doing this?" Len asks, he knows me too well. "I, um, I need to…" I stammer. "Why? Someone said something right?" Len asked. He sits down next to me. "uhhh, yes, I need to prove that I'm not a coward!" I said. "Rin, just because you don't like horror doesn't make you a coward, who said this?" Len asked, trying to comfort me. "I, uh, Neru…" I said quietly. "Neru? I thought you were friends?" Len said, a concerned look on his face. "I think she meant it as a joke, but I was thinking about it, and I realised that I need to do this, to prove to myself as well" I replied nervously. "Well, why don't I watch them with you? They look pretty scary…" Len suggested. I sighed with relief, "Yes please! I'd like that" I said. I put the first movie in the DVD player and press play.

XxLenxX

I get one of the blankets and put it over Rin, then another one over myself. "thanks, it's kinda cold" she said smiling. "No worries" I replied. The movie starts, it's not bad, at the start. I can't help but wonder, why did Neru say those things to Rin? What did Rin ever do? It's pretty much impossible not to like Rin, she's so cheerful all the time… "Umm hello? Earth to Len?" Rin said giggling. "You totally zoned out there!" she continued. "Sorry" I replied. The movie goes on, and then, there is a really scary scene. Rin is terrified, I can tell, she moves closer to me and hides behind me. "Hey" I said as I moved so she wasn't behind me, I put my arm round her because I could tell that she was petrified. Once the movie got to a scene that was less terrifying, I let go of Rin who was trembling, she really isn't a horror movie person. "It's alright, it's just a movie" I said, trying to soothe her as she is obviously shaken. The movie goes on and finishes. "O-o-k-k, n-n-next f-f-film" she stuttered. "Ok" I replied, I'll go along with it. We watch a couple more movies and we eventually fall asleep. My arm around Rin, who was still scared stiff.

XxRinxX

Where am I? I'm… downstairs… in the living room… of course! I was watching the movies with Len… speaking of Len… I open my eyes. Len's arm is round my shoulders. I feel myself go a little red, but oh well. I gently move his arm, he looks so peaceful sleeping, I don't want to wake him up. I'm hungry, breakfast! I get up and walk to the kitchen to make a slice of toast. Len will want breakfast too. I make two plates of toast, oh! I remember, I bought some bananas, he'll want one. I put one on his plate as well and I walk through with the plates and sit them on the table. Len walks through, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, there you are" he yawns. "I made breakfast!" I say cheerfully. I'm tired too, but someone needs to be awake enough. "You did? That's so nice of you" he says, still yawning. I flick him on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Len asks. "Wake up! We need to go meet up with the others in half an hour, we're both still in our pyjamas and we're both a mess!" I explain. "Oh, ok" he says quietly as he eats. I sigh, we aren't really morning people. I finish eating quickly. I then go up to my room, I dress and brush my hair. I'm ready to go! I should really go check on Len, knowing him, he's probably fallen asleep in his half finished breakfast. Of course I'm joking. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

XxLenxX

I'm so tired. But, I finish getting dressed and fixing my hair and go downstairs to find Rin already waiting. "We'll be late now" she points out bluntly. I must have put on a disappointed face because Rin quickly jumped in saying "Well, let's go then!" she laughs and pretty much drags me out the door. Rin was right, we were late, but no one seemed to notice so it was fine. "Hi!" says Miku. "Hey" says Kaito. "Hi there!" smiles Luka, and Gakupo nods smiling. "Hello!" says Meiko. "Hey there" shrugs a rather bored looking Neru. "Great, we're all here, now I have news!" says Miku, obviously excited to tell us. Everyone, including myself is interested. "Kaito and I are dating!" she exclaims. There are various, congratulations and awws and knew it would happens from everyone. The doorbell rings. Meiko is closest to the door, so she opens it. In bursts an overly excited Teto, dragging a much less enthusiastic Defoko behind her. "Hi" says everyone. "HI guys! I have the best news! I was at Defoko's but I had to run here and tell you!" Teto says bursting with excitement. More news, I wonder who Teto is dating that she had to come tell us. "Well, myself and some of the other UTAUs…" she starts, trying to contain herself. "ARE GOING ON OUR VERY FIRST TOUR!" she shrieks. There are more congratulations. Before we knew it, it was time for lunch, Teto and Defoko were invited to stay and have it with us.

XxRinxX

Lunch was great, we heard all about the UTAU's tour from Teto, she's so excited, I remember when we found out she was a joke at first, she was distraught poor girl, but then when the UTAUs came along, she was happier, and now she has a tour. It's Teto's birthday next week, I want to have a party for her, that would be cool, I'll meet up with Defoko and the other UTAUs tomorrow and talk about it. While I'm still thinking, someone grabs my arm and pulls me to another room. I realise it's Neru when she stops. "Hey Neru, what's up?" I ask, smiling. "What's up? WHAT'S UP? I think you know Rin, you know what I'm talking about!" she snaps back. "Umm, I honestly don't! What did I do?" I ask. I honestly don't know that I did to her, I'm trying to think when she replies. "You're stealing my love away from me!" she says, sounding quite angry. "I'm sorry Neru, I don't understand, your love?" I say, now I really am confused, I didn't think Neru had a boyfriend. "Len was just telling us how you had a movie night last night! And how you stayed up all night together!" she growled, trying not to shout. "Yes, and… oh, I get it now…" I say. Neru likes Len! That explains it! I burst out laughing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR!?" Neru shouts, having finally cracked. "It's just, Len and I aren't in love! We're just really good friends! And besides, we are mirror images!" I say while still laughing. It's kind of funny, the only reason the movie night happened, and why Neru is angry, was because of Neru herself. "Next time, only pull me out if it's something important" I say, still giggling. I leave her there, speechless as I leave the room to go back to the others.

XxLenxX

Rin walks back in to the room, giggling. She walks over to me. "What's so funny?" I ask, she was pulled out by an angry looking Neru… Neru who'd been mean to her, I was expecting her to come back upset, but it's good she's happy. "Tell you later!" Rin replies as she stops giggling. Neru stomps back into the room, she glares at Rin but says nothing. "Ok, I've missed something, what was that about?" I ask, confused. "I told you, I'll tell you later!" Rin says. We all talk for a little while. Rin pulls Defoko off to talk to her. I wait, they talk for a few minutes then come back. "Ok, I'll see you and the others tomorrow!" Rin says and comes over to me. "Are you fighting with her too?" I ask, really confused, Rin isn't a person to get in to loads of arguments. "No, no, of course not! I'll be a bit late for meet up tomorrow, I need to talk to the UTAUs, can you tell the others?" She asks as we start walking back to ours. People sometime think it's weird that we live together, but we always have, it doesn't bother us, and our friends are used to it so it's fine. "Uhh, sure" I say, I would ask why but it's not really my business, and if Rin wanted to tell me, she would have by now. "I'll tell you what happened with Neru" she says, and she does, word for word I think. But anyway, she says about Neru confronting her, her being confused and the figuring it out and laughing, so that's why. And also about telling Neru how we were just really good friends and mirror images. I don't know why but when she says that, it stings a little. And soon, we're back at our house.


	3. Chapter 3

XxRinxX

I know what I'm going to do, I faced a night of the type of film I hate most, it's Len's turn. He hates romance movies, to be honest I'm not really keen on them either but I don't mind them. I run straight past him, and before he could ask what I was doing now, I was rummaging through the DVD cupboard, making a small pile of all the romance movies I could find at my feet. "Rin… What are you doing?" Len asks slowly, noticing the movies. "I face a night of horror, it's your turn to face a night of romance!" I say giggling. "No…" Len says. "yes! Come on please?" I beg him. "It's not fair if I face that and you get off the hook" I explain. "Ok fine" he finally agrees. "Yay!" I say smiling. He gives a long sigh and then smiles back. I make a huge bowl of popcorn and pour a couple of bags of sweets into bowls, Len goes to get some pillows and blankets to make the floor comfier. Soon we're all set. "Ok, I'll put it on now! Now it's your turn for torture!" I say grinning evilly. He frowns a little. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual, I'm not a romance fan either!" I say giggling. I think I made him feel better, he's smiling. The first movie starts, it's gonna be a long night.

XxLenxX

Great. We've watched one movie and Rin's already falling asleep. She's so cute when she's tired… Huh? Where did that come from? I shake the thought from my mind and focus on the film. She's leaning against me now, she's tired. She's awake, but tired. "Rin? You ok?" I whisper. "I'm fine" she replies, snuggling into me a bit. I don't need a mirror to know I'm bright red. But it's not uncomfortable, or awkward. I'm surprised to realise that. We go through the movies and before we know it, it's two in the morning. Rin's fallen asleep and she's fallen over so her head is now in my lap. I gently move her onto the pillow and lie down next to her. I need to keep an eye on Neru, if she likes me and thinks I like Rin, I don't but… why do I feel like a liar thinking that? Is it because? No, it can't be, I've just been paying too much attention to the movies we were watching. But, Neru is making an enemy out of Rin for no reason, is there a reason? No there isn't, and the last thing I want is Rin getting hurt for nothing. I couldn't bear to see her hurt like that. She needs to speak to the UTAUs tomorrow, I wonder what about? She isn't particularly friendly with any of them except Teto… It is Teto's birthday soon, Rin could be planning something for that… Oh well, I'll ask her tomorrow.

XxRinxX

I wake up. I'm downstairs again. There's a huge pile of movies sitting beside the T.V that reminds me of last night. Len is asleep, as usual. Aww, he's so cute like that! What? I watched too many romance movies and my brain has turned to mush. Great. I'm about to brush Len's hair off of his face as it seems to have fallen there in the night. When he stirs and I change my mind. "Morning" he groans as he get's up. I notice the clock. "DAMN IT!" I yell and run past Len and get ready the fastest I ever have. "Are you skipping breakfast?" he asks, seeming a bit confused. "Yeah, I need to go meet up with the UTAUs, tell the others why I'm late ok?" I reply in a hurry. "Sure" he says as I run out the door. I make it, by the skin of my teeth. "hey!" says Defoko cheerfully. "What's up?" asks Ted. "You made it!" chimes in Ruko. "What was it you were gonna talk about?" asks Luna. "Ok I'll tell you, wait, where's Ritsu?" I ask. "Well, someone needed to distract Teto!" explains Ruko. "Ok, here's my idea, it's Teto's birthday soon, and you guys have a tour, I think it's a reason to celebrate! And besides, everyone seems half asleep these days, a good party is what we need! We could have it in our hall because it's a bit bigger, and everyone could have a job! It'll be fun!" I explain happily. Everyone agrees. We sort out jobs. "Ok, we'll go shopping tomorrow, who knows Teto best? And doesn't need help choosing a gift? And could get her one at some other time?" I ask. "That would be me, you all and the other Vocaloids can go shopping tomorrow and I'll distract Teto" says Ted. "Well, now that's settled, I'll see you tomorrow!" I say and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

XxLenxX

Rin comes bursting in, she's jumping up and down she's so excited. She explains about the party and everyone get's excited too. So that was her big plan. Everyone perks up at the idea. She's just so positive, her ideas and things she does, are almost always centred round someone else, and I love that about her. Huh? I'm being weird, I have been lately, what's up with me? "Len? You're awfully quiet! Hey, when we go shopping, can you help me pick a present for Teta?" asks Neru cheerfully. It's fake, I can tell. "I'm not the one to ask, I'm going to need help myself, and FYI, it's Teto, not Teta, maybe you shouldn't come if you can't even remember her name" I snap back. "Well, we can help each other then!" she's keeping up the act, and shrugging off the fact that she got the name wrong. "No thank you, I'll be fine, I can always ask Rin or someone" I say. Neru's face falls, then she looks incredibly angry. It's then that I realise everyone had stopped talking and was listening to our conversation. I don't care. I'd rather have Rin's help than Neru's any day. The time flies by, and soon we all need to go. Rin and I are walking back, sometimes I really wish I could read what she's thinking, she was cornered by Neru before we all left, from what I could hear it didn't sound good, yet, she's still smiling like she won the lottery. That's something else I like about her, how she can always smile. Yep, I'm being weird.

XxRinxX

We get home, and I then have a brainwave. I'll invite Luka and Miku and Meiko for dinner and we can play stuff like dares, man, I can't remember the last time I played that. I phone Miku. "Hello? It's Rin!" I say down the phone. "Hiya, what's up?" I hear Miku reply. "Well, I was bored, I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner? I'm gonna invite Luka and Meiko too." I ask. "Yeah, I'd love to! Do you mind if I bring Kaito? We were gonna just hang out at mine but I'd love to come!" Miku asks. "Sure!" I say and hang up. I phone the other two as well, Luka needs to bring Gakupo, it's pretty much all of us except Neru. I hope Len doesn't mind. "LEN!" I yell. "What? What happened?" he says as he runs down the stairs. I explain about tonight and he's excited too. The time flies and soon everyone's arriving. We eat, I'd made dinner, and left some of everyone's favourite food out to have with it, leeks for Miku, tuna for Luka, eggplant for Gakupo, I found some sake for Meiko and for desert there was icecream for Kaito, with bananas for Len to top it, and some oranges for me because I don't really feel like icecream. "That was sooo good!" says Meiko and the others agree. "Ok who wants to play dares?" asks Miku excitedly. "Me!" answers everyone. "Ok who'll go first?" asks Kaito. "I have one, for Luka and Gakupo! I dare you to go switch clothes!" said Len while laughing. They did, it was hilarious. "Ok payback, Len, I dare you to kiss Rin!" Gakupo says while shifting uncomfortably in Luka's clothes.

XxLenxX

No, no way, this can't happen, I can't. But it's a dare, I have to. I look at Rin, who's gone bright red. Oh well, here goes. I turn to look at her because we're sitting next to one another. She looks at me. I've gone so red my cheeks are starting to burn as everyone stares at me and Rin. I lean towards her, but stop halfway, I can't do this. Rin is blushing too, but there is a look in her eyes that just says, it'll be ok, just do it. I gently kiss her and pull away. I've never noticed how interesting my feet are, I'm staring at them. Rin as well. "Awww" says Miku. "I'm sorry, I need to use the bathroom please excuse me" I stutter quickly and run out of the room. I don't really, I just needed out of there. I splash a little cold water on my face and sigh. Why did that feel good? Why was it not awkward? What is wrong with me? I dry my face, which isn't as red now. I go back into the room and I'm thankful to see that Meiko is daring Kaito now, though, I can tell, no one has forgot about it. I sit down again. I can't look at Rin, I just can't. the night goes on and there are more ridiculous dares but then everyone goes, I haven't talked to Rin all night, but now it's just us. "Are you hungry? There's a banana left I think…" Rin asks smiling, but she's still red. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk or anything?" I ask suddenly. "I, I, about earlier, I kind of wasn't sure how I felt, if you don't mind, I want you to kiss me again, to put me out of this confusion…" she says quietly. I. just. Can't. But she wants me to, "ok then, if that's what you want" I say slowly, and reluctantly lean towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

XxRinxX

Len leans towards me, is this what I want? Yes, I need to know, it's driving me crazy. He kisses me, and all of the confusion, worry, embarrassment from earlier flows away, this is what I want. It's, good. I kiss him back, I feel him start at this, and I can see him go redder and redder by the second, but I know he's feeling the same as me. He pulls away. I don't want him to stop. I stand and look at him for a moment and then I kiss him. He jumps, and burns bright red. But he kisses me back. Then I realise, this can't happen. I can't let myself want this. I pull away. "Are… you ok?" Len asks quietly. "I'm, fine, I just, don't want anyone to know" I reply. It's late, we both go to our rooms. I try to sleep, and I do, but then I get this horrific nightmare. It's Neru, she's trying to kill me and hurt Len for 'betraying' her, I scream at her to stop but she won't, the last thing I see is Len screaming at Neru and a sharp knife speeding towards me. I wake up with a start. When I try and sleep again, the same image keeps coming into my mind. I can't stand it, I need someone to comfort me and tell me it'll all be ok. I climb out of bed and run to Len's room. I lightly knock the door and go in. I'm so scared, I can feel tears on my cheeks, I wake Len up. "hmm, what, Rin? Rin, what's wrong?" he asks as I shake him awake. "I… had… a nightmare" I whimper. He lets me lie down next to him and I explain the dream.

XxLenxX

I can see why Rin's scared poor thing, Neru really has scared her, and I hate her for that. Rin can't get stressed, or overly worried, it makes her ill. "she told me yesterday to meet her early, and not to bring anyone or tell anyone, I'm scared" she whispers as she moves closer into me. "Well I'm not surprised, Rin, I want you to tell me everything Neru has done to you" I ask slowly. "b-b-but I c-c-can't, sh-she t-t-told me n-n-not to" she says through tears. I wipe them away. "I don't care what Neru told you to do, just tell me" I reply calmly. So she does. I realise, Neru doesn't corner Rin often, she hurts her subtly, but badly. She shoots her looks, says mean comments when she has the chance, she spreads rumours, she makes sure she's in the centre of everything, she takes credit for things, she blames Rin for everything, and yesterday, I noticed a large bruise on Rin's shoulder, she said she just fell but I don't remember her falling, she told me that Neru hit her for trying to stand up for herself. I'm shocked, no, that's an understatement, I'm horrified at what Rin has been putting up with by herself, I'm almost slightly annoyed at her for not telling me, but I'm not because of how scared she is. I'm going to do something, I won't sit back and watch Rin be tortured into having nightmares about this, because when she does, she really can't get away from it. "Rin, you're not meeting Neru tomorrow, I am" I whisper in her ear.

XxRinxX

"No, Len you can't…" I reply quickly. "No listen, I have a plan, I'll go but dressed as you, she'll think I'm you, and be really mean to me, then, once she crosses the line, you come round from around the corner and we catch her off guard, then maybe, she'll leave you alone, and if she doesn't, then I'll have to do something, I can't let her do this to you" he explains. It's foolproof, and it'll definitely stun Neru, "ok then, let's do it" I say, I've stopped crying, but I'm still sniffing. Len falls asleep. I still can't so I move closer into him and try my hardest. With every minute I'm in this position, the horrific image of my nightmare get's blurrier and blurrier until it's just a smudge of different colours in my mind. "thank you" I whisper quietly. Of course it's the middle of the night and Len is dead to the world, but, I felt like it. While he was listening to me, and explaining his plan, and looking so concerned, I got a warm fuzzy feeling inside me, that started to dissolve all the tension and stress this had caused that I was bottling up. I wish I had told him sooner, I'm such an idiot. I let Neru scare me, I let her start hurting me, but I did the rest on my own. Now that I realise this, and how stupid I was, I feel like there's a weight off of my shoulders, half of the stress I caused myself, and if I let that go, I feel better. I really can't thank Len enough, I need to do something for him, to thank him, and after we face Neru, we're all going shopping with the UTAUs, and while I'm trying to figure out how to repay Len, I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

XxLenxX

I wake up with a start. It's early, for once. I look down to see Rin lying next to me, and I remember last night's conversation. I'll make breakfast for once, because she hadn't been getting much sleep, so when she sleeps peacefully like this, it's best to leave her. I get up and go downstairs to make the breakfast. It's only once I get there that I remember the small fact that I can't cook, like, not at all, like, if there was a way to burn water, I'd find it. Come on, it's a couple of slices of toast, how hard can it be? Very hard it seems. I've burned three slices and I've earned a small burn on my hand because a slice got stuck and my hand got stuck in the toaster trying to get it out. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?" I hear Rin yawn from behind me. "I left out clothes if you still want to meet Neru, I picked something that she won't be able to guess it's you at all when you wear it" she continues so I go up to get changed while she gets rid of my failed attempts at toast to make something edible. The clothes she's left out are some of her slightly bigger looser items. I put them on. It's strange, but I do look a lot like Rin, I pull my hair out of it's usual ponytail and spend ages getting the front to hang down like Rin's does. I call Rin upstairs and she comes. I stand next to her and look in the mirror, we look identical, this will work, I'm sure of it.

XxRinxX

He looks so uncomfortable in my clothes, but really, it's pretty much impossible to tell who is who. Len is a little taller, and his hair is a little shorter but not by much. I can't help but giggle as he gets redder by the second. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to" I point out. "No, I have to, I'm not sitting back and watching her do this to you, the fact that it's over me makes it worse!" he replies stubbornly. This is so sweet of Len, I don't know anyone else that would go so far for someone they care about, so far as to take the pain for them to stop it. I'm so happy that he cares so much, but I'm worried about him, when he's around, Neru acts like the perfect angel, however, when it's just me, she's brutal, it's scary how much a person can change their personality, it's like she's two different people. Len and I go downstairs to eat the breakfast I made. Len really must be the world's worst cook, and it's cute how he tries to help but only ends up making things worse. I remember one time he made a cake for someone's birthday, I meant to warn them but they had eaten the cake before I could help, it was all black and burnt in side, with icing slapped on to make it look edible, at least he tried, I believe it's the thought that counts. We eat breakfast, I insist on putting a little blush and lip gloss on Len to make the disguise completely believable. He doesn't want to, I can tell, but he still wears it for me, it's adorable. Before we know it, it's time to go and face Neru. God I'm scared.

XxLenxX

We arrive, Rin has my clothes so that I can change after this whole thing. "Ok, I can see Neru, you wait here where she can't see you, and come when I call, k?" I ask say quietly. "Ok, got it" Rin whispers back. I walk round the corner and come face to face with… a, side of Neru, I've never seen, the smirk on her face, and anger in her eyes, who is this? "Oh, look who showed up, I was half expecting a coward like you to back out, well, I started this because I was jealous, but this, now it's just fun" she giggles, a mean tone in her voice. I don't say anything, if I do, it'll give everything away. "A little birdie told me that you all had a party last night, and I, was the only one not invited" she says, there isn't the slightest tone of hurt in her voice, poor Rin. "Why won't you speak idiot? Are you too scared?" she continues. I shake my head. "Well then, why, won't you SAY ANYTHING?" she start yelling as she lashes out, she hits me clean in the stomach. The pain jolts through my body, and I'm winded for a moment. I fall to the ground. I can hear Neru giggling as I struggle to my feet. That's it. I'm putting a stop to this. "Well, unfortunately for you, Rin is brave enough to speak up, you're a sly one Neru, really sly, you know that? Rin? Why don't you come and show this girl that you're not afraid?" I say and Rin walks round the corner to join me. I pull the clips that were holding my hair in place out and it returns to it's usual position and I quickly tie my hair back into the little ponytail. The shock in Neru's face spreads until she can't move and she falls to the ground this time. "N-no, Len? It, It wasn't supposed to end like this!" she screams and breaks down in tears. "I can't believe you would be so heartless Neru, and I want you to leave Rin alone, and I never want you to approach me again, I'll only ignore you" I say. I can't stop now, I'm in the zone. I put my arm round Rin and pull her in to me. "I'll never like anyone who could be so horrible to someone I care a lot about!" I shout to finish. Tears roll down Neru's cheeks and Rin has gone bright red. I take a deep breath, Rin'll be fine now.

XxRinxX

I can feel myself blushing as Len holds me, and Neru glares through her tears, but Len set me free, she is no longer trouble, I am no longer afraid of her. "Neru, maybe next time you'll think before you act, there are other ways to get someone to like you, eliminating others doesn't tend to work, it only ends like this" I say coolly, the anger fades from her eyes, and I can see that it's only pain, her anger is gone. And I, feel sorry for her. I move from Len to kneel down in front of her. "Neru, it's ok, stop crying, you're fine now, and now I see it, you were never in love were you?" I say calmly. "Yes, I WAS!" she yells back, but the tears are stopping. "No, you were in love with the idea of being in love, your heart wanted to love, and to be loved, so you started to think that you liked Len, you thought this so much that your heart wanted it so badly, you were thrown into a delusion and the confusion and feelings made you act the way you did, you never loved Len, or hated me" I explain gently. She stops crying completely and she looks into my eyes. "Oh Rin! I'm so sorry, that's it, everything you said was exactly right, I wasn't myself, and I was wrong, really, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry" she says softly, but sadly. Neru isn't a Vocaloid, she's a Fanloid, she technically shouldn't be with us, but we took pity on her. I hear Len cough in the background. I turn around to see everyone else standing watching, it seems we attracted quite an audience. "Is, is that true Neru? Everything you did to Rin" asks Miku. Neru is about to reply, but I jump in. "Neru, did do everything, but, I forgive her, love, even false love can do strange things to people" I reply for her. She looks up at me with wide eyes, I give her a hug to clear the air. And we all go inside, Len changes into his normal clothes and we get ready to go shopping.


	7. Chapter 7

XxLenxX

As we walk to the shopping centre, I keep looking over at Rin, she's smiling, but, there's a look in her eye, just a tiny glimmer, of anger, why would she be angry? Then I look at Neru, everyone is fawning over her, asking if she was ok and all that, why? Neru was the one bullying Rin! I guess, they only caught the last part of the conversation, they don't know what Rin had to put up with. I go over to her. "Are you ok? Don't bother getting annoyed with them, it's not their fault that they don't know what happened" I whisper in her ear. She starts. I turn round to look at Neru, there is a hint of a smirk on her face, could it be that this isn't over? "I'm fine, we'll talk later" she whispers back. We're here so we don't say any more. Rin spots the UTAUs first. "Hey guys!" she yells and runs over to them and I follow. "Hiya!" says Luna. "are you ready?" asks Defoko. "What's up?" asks Ruko. "Let's shop!" says Ritsu. "Ok!" she replies happily, at least she has friends here as well. We all split up to got to different shops to pick gifts, though I make sure I stick with Rin. Rin helps me pick out a notebook with little Eiffel Towers and baguettes on the cover, and a pink pen with a little Eiffel tower charm on the end. I think she'll like it. Rin buys a glittery pink pair of headphones and matching mic, the headphones have little white angel wings printed on the side, they're cute and Teto will love them. "Well that's us done" I say and Rin nods in agreement. We then go to the café to meet up with the others.

XxRinxX

We're the first to arrive. We sit down at the table. I still can't stop thinking about this morning, did Neru mean what she said?, the look on her face since then tells me she didn't but I can't say anything because I may be wrong. I look over at Len, at least I know I can always talk to him, and I will later when we go back. "Do you want me to help you wrap the present later?" I ask. "Yeah, that'd be great!" he says. "HI! What did you get?" asks Miku excitedly as she runs over dragging Kaito along behind her. They sit down at the table with us and we show them our presents. "She'll like them" Kaito says smiling. Everyone starts to arrive back at the table. I remember something I have to do and excuse myself. "I'm sorry, I'll see you all tomorrow at the party!" I say as I run off, Len following behind me. "Hey, what's up?" Len asks as we continue walking at a brisk pace. "I couldn't take Neru, and also, the party isn't just for Teto, it's for all the UTAUs for their tour. I'm gonna make a big cake!" I explain happily as we walk. "Good idea! I would offer to help, but…" he trails off. "It's ok, you were gonna put together a playlist right? You could work on that! And also, how are you at making models? I was thinking we could make a small model of each of them to give as small gifts" I say. I don't want him feeling left out at all. After all he's done for me. "Yeah good idea! I started it last night but I couldn't finish it because it got too late, and I quite like making models, it's a good idea!" he says. We get home, I'm kinda confused though, I don't know what my relationship with Len is. I mean, I, really like him, I figured that out when we kissed but, I'm not sure how he feels, or where we are, but I just can't bring myself to ask, in case there was never anything in the first place.

XxLenxX

Rin makes a beeline for the kitchen a pulls out the bowls and things she needs. I run upstairs to grab my laptop. I sit at the table and turn it on. As I type in my password I think of the whole episode this morning. I put it out of my mind and finish off the playlist, I use all the UTAU songs I can find. When I look up I see Rin spooning mixture in to tins. Geez, either I'm really slow or she's really fast. Probably a bit of both. Once it's done, I close down my laptop and get to work on the models. At first I'm not sure how to begin. But then I remember a specific method Kiyoteru taught me after coming back to visit us for a while. I think of everyone I haven't seen in ages. Kiyoteru hasn't been to visit for a while, neither have Haku and Dell. I remember when the Vocaloid 3 were released, we all had a party and we haven't seen them since. I wonder how they are, Aoki, Merli, IA, SeeU, Mew and all the rest. I then focus on my work, I've finished Teto, and just as I'm finishing Ruko off Rin walks over and sits beside me. "Awww they're cute!" she says. "The cake is in the oven and it will be for half an hour or so" she says happily. I smile at her and we chat as I work. I finish Ruko and start on Luna. "Did you believe what Neru said this morning?" I ask as I work. "Well, I did when she said it… But what followed… I'm not sure…" she replied quietly. "Well, let's not think about it, we're having fun now, right?" I say in an attempt to cheer her up I think it worked as she replies cheerfully "Right!" with a smile. We chat for a bit longer. I've finished Luna and Defoko and I've half finished Ted when the timer goes that signals for Rin to run and take her cake out of the oven.


	8. Chapter 8

XxRinxX

I pull on the oven gloves and fiddle with the oven door. I gently lift the steaming tins out of the oven. They turned out great thank god. I'm rather nervous, this party has to go perfect… OH NO! I realise a very important fact. I hurriedly sit the tins on the cooling rack and rush over to the table where Len is. "LEN!" I yell rather loudly in his ear. Thankfully he's taking a short break so I don't spoil his work. "AHH WHAT IS IT WHAT'S THE PROBLEM" he yells back. "THE PARTY IS TOMORROW AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK TO WEAR!" I yell back. "Oh, is that it?" he replies, obviously not getting the urgency of the situation. He only has one model left. Ritsu. "Yeah, finish your model, I'll ice my cake, then we can go and pick outfits!" I say smiling. "Yeah!" he agrees and get's to work. So do I. The cakes have cooled so I carefully ease them out of the tins and spread cream and chocolate in the middle. I know there is someone that doesn't like jam though I can't quite remember which one it is. I then sit the other cake on top. It looks great! So far. I then cover the whole thing in pale pink icing. I'd bought sugar flowers and lots of other decorations already. So I arrange the sugar flowers round the edge of the cake. Then I fill in the gaps between each flower with a sugar diamond. Then I take red decorative icing and ice the words "Congratulations UTAUs!" on as neat as I can, leaving space for candles. Then finally I sprinkle a large pinch of edible glitter over the top. I take a deep breath and step back to admire my handiwork. "Hey Len! Come see!" I shout over to him. He'd finished the last model a little while ago. He quickly comes over, not hiding the fact that he's excited to see how the cake turned out.

XxLenxX

I see the cake Rin made. It's really incredible, it looks shop-bought to be honest, and I'm sure it tastes even better. She looks so happy, I like it when she smiles like that, it makes her look even prettier. "Wow, that's amazing Rin!" I say to her. "Thanks, can I see all of your models?" she asks. "Yeah sure, they're on the table" I say as we walk to the table. "Oh my gosh they're adorable!" she squeals. "Thanks!" I smile in reply. "Ok, OUTFITS!" she announces and she drags me upstairs. She's sure picked herself up after the whole incident with Neru. "Me first" she says bluntly and drags me to her room to help her pick. "I don't know why you want my help, it's me that'll need your help" I say quietly. "No, trust me I want your help" after pulling various outfits out of her wardrobe she finally settles on a white strappy dress with black netting inside the skirt, a black ribbon with a bell on it round her neck, a black head band with two fluffy white feathers resembling her usual bow to one side and white sparkly sandals with a black rose on them. She looks amazing, it looks great on her. I could never look as great as she does. "Ok! You go start looking for something for you to wear while I change back" she beams. I do so. While I'm looking through my drawers, Rin bursts in and makes a beeline for my wardrobe. I stand back and watch her do her stuff. She is so much better at these things than me, I'd be lost with out her. She hands me an outfit and goes outside, signalling for me to change. So I do, I like what she's picked. A white shirt with black cuffs that have yellow edges that come to just above my elbow, yellow tie, black waist coat, black fingerless gloves, smart black trousers and black shoes. "Hey Rin!" I shout for her to come in. She bursts in to the room and immediately starts fixing the outfit as I haven't done it right. She unbuttons the waistcoat and the top button of the shirt. She then loosens the tie. "There you go!" she says happily, she's changed back in to her party outfit to see how we look together.

XxRinxX

I like my outfit, I didn't even know I had this dress to be honest, but it's cute. Len however, he never dresses in anything particularly special, but when he does… he looks so… well, I don't even know what word I'm looking for! Cool? Hot even? Well he looks awesome, and, without meaning to, I subconsciously coordinated our clothes! Our outfits match rather well. I think Len hasn't noticed this yet. He looks rather clueless standing there, like a lost puppy sort of… Awww… now that I got that image in my head I can't get it out. I must have shown some sign of my thoughts because Len quickly asked, "Rin? Are… You ok?". "Me? I'm fine, I'm just excited!" I say quite hurriedly. "Oh, I meant to say, for the party, I was thinking we could do karaoke? I already have and extra playlist of off vocal songs" he said.

"YES! THAT'S BRILLIANT! Len you're the best!" I exclaim loudly and he blushes slightly, awww. I can't believe how much better I feel after I got rid of Neru, for now. "and… there's more…" he continues, and puts his fingers in his ears as waiting for me to yell again. We stay in that position silently for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "What's the more?" I ask though my laughter. "Well, I invited the others that don't hang around with us, the Vocaloid 3s, Kiyoteru, Gumi, Haku, Dell, Miki and the other UTAUs, that aren't going on the tour" he explains, pulling himself together. "Remind me to get you to organise every party I come up with!" I say in amazement. "And, they are all gonna come…" he says but looks like he regrets it because I explode. Only way to put it. The excitement is just too much. Len doesn't even try, he knows that when I go into hyper mode, there's just nothing you can do.


	9. Chapter 9

XxLenxX

I simply sit and watch as Rin goes hyper. I can't stop her, and besides, it's nice to see her so happy. She then goes off to her room to get changed out of her party outfit and I get out of mine and into my pjs. I then go downstairs to find Rin already there making hot chocolate. "Do you want some?" she asks turning round. "Yes please!" I reply quite quickly. I pick up the TV remote and turn the TV on. "Cream and marshmallows?" she shouts over while pouring the water. "Yeah!" I shout back. I randomly flick through the channels, nothing interesting pops out at me, I continue flicking in boredom until Rin sits down next to me and hands me a steaming mug of hot chocolate with lots of cream and mini marshmallows on top. "Thanks" I say as I take it from her carefully. She sips her own for a little

while, then sits it on the little coffee table and takes the remote from me. Obviously, my channel flicking was starting to annoy her. To my surprise, she turns it off. Then she fixes her ipod into the docking station and puts on some quiet music. "So, are you excited for tomorrow?" she asks. "Yeah, I can't wait! It's gonna be awesome!" I reply smiling. And I mean it, this party, it'll perk everyone up, and get us all together again. I remember another thing I forgot to tell her. "Hey Rin, when I called Gumi, she asked if there was a DJ, I said no, she asked if she could DJ, and I said yes, was that ok?" I explain. "Yes! I forgot to ask someone to DJ! You really are a lifesaver Len!" she says happily. I feel myself blush a little, then I look into my mug. I'm not a lifesaver. She does everything for me, she cooks, does most of the cleaning, picks outfits for special occasions, and I, feel like I can't pay her back, I'm not good enough at these things to do anything for her. And I feel guilty, like, she's just stuck doing stuff for me.

XxRinxX

"Hey Len? What's wrong?" I ask softly. He's been staring down in to his hot chocolate for the past few minutes. "It's this, I feel guilty, like you're stuck looking after me, you do the cooking and most of the cleaning and you pick outfits for things like parties, and whenever I try, I just make things worse…" his voice starts to waver as he speaks. I'm shocked, I don't mind any of it, in fact, I like it! I like that I can help him. But, he can't help me in that way, so he feels… I get it, but… "Len, you've got it all wrong, I like doing things for you, I enjoy cooking, and you help a bit with cleaning, you shouldn't feel bad!" I explain to him. "Really? You're not just saying that to spare my feelings?" he says. "Of course not!" I say smiling. I move to the other end of the sofa and lie down, my feet reach his lap. He starts a little and goes red. It's cute. I stare at the ceiling. My mug is sitting on the floor as I've finished. "Rin, what'll happen after this party? Will things go back to being boring? Will it all just simmer down?" he asks suddenly. "I don't know Len, I can't predict the future, but, this party, one of the reasons I wanted to have it, was to cheer everyone up, to make life more interesting, so something could happen that was different…" I explain quietly. I want so badly to go with him to the party, not as a friend but as my date, however I can't bring myself to ask him. I have an idea. "Len?" I say. "Yeah? What's up?" he asks in reply. "Do you want to sing a duet at the party? I mean, there's karaoke right? So… do you?" I ask quietly. "Yeah, good idea! I'd love to!" he replies happily. I breathe a sigh of relief. I can feel myself getting sleepy. My eyelids feel heavy and are closing. I'm falling asleep.

XxLenxX

Neither of us have spoken for a while. It's only when I look over at her, that I see she has fallen asleep. I gently stand and walk to the other end of the sofa. I carefully lift her head and sit down, resting her in my lap. She hasn't stirred. I look at her, and tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I love her, I do. But I couldn't ever tell her that, and it breaks my heart. Maybe that's a little soppy and dramatic, even to me. I can't help myself, I lightly kiss her forehead then stand up placing an extra cushion under her head. I then run upstairs and get her duvet from her bedroom and drag it downstairs. I place it over her and tuck it in so it won't fall off in the night. Then I turn off the ipod. I take one last look at her, and go up to my room. I look at the clothes hanging on my wardrobe door, the clothes that Rin picked out, and smile. I climb in to my bed and flick off the lights. I can't sleep. I made sure there were quite a few slow songs on the playlist for the party, I'll explain it to Gumi tomorrow. I hope I get to dance with Rin. I've made up my mind.

When a slow song comes on, I'm going to ask her to dance with me! I can still remember the feeling that flowed through me when we kissed. And I want to feel that again. Personally, I didn't think she liked it, the very first time in front of everyone, but she asked me to kiss her afterwards… we were all alone then and it was, probably the most magical moment of my life. Which, I think to myself, is again a tad dramatic. But… I try to stop thinking too hard about it and fall asleep. It's hard, but I manage. And I drift off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

XxRinxX

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. We aren't meeting up today, Len and I are gong to put up the decorations made by Luna and Ruko. Along with some of our own. We're going to also show Gumi the playlist and all the off vocal songs for karaoke. But she won't arrive until later. It'll be just us for a couple of hours or so. I sigh. It's then that I realise where I am. I'm on the sofa, but my duvet is here too. I don't remember bringing that down, I just remember sitting here talking with Len… Did he do this? If so, it was so sweet of him. When I hear footsteps on the stairs, I turn round to see Len tiptoeing down, he didn't know if I was awake, if I wasn't, he was trying not wake me. "Good morning!" he smiles. "Morning!" I reply. "We need to get ready quickly, we need to decorate the hall remember?" I remind him. "Yeah, and Gumi arrives a while later right?" he says. "Yeah!" I say as I get up and make my way to the kitchen. I make a quick breakfast. We eat, then go and get changed into some casual clothes and make our way to the building. As soon as we arrive, I immediately get to work unpacking bags of decorations and working out where things should go. Len, however, just stands there smiling to himself. "What?" I ask playfully. "Nothing… Just, you're very excited for this aren't you?" he replies smiling. "Well of course! Now help me pin these thin chiffon curtains over the door!" I say. And he does. The curtains are a pale pink chiffon. We pin them above the doorway so that they hang down. Then we pin them to the sides of the doorway so you can walk through. They're pretty! We then go about hanging, fuchsia and silver steamers round the hall. I'm securing the last streamer in place when my feet fall out from under me and I fall. I don't as I'm quickly caught by Len who was standing behind me. I blush a bit in his arms but I hide it well enough. He sets me down on the floor. "Are you all right?" he asks kindly, blushing a little himself.

XxLenxX

"Yeah I'm fine" Rin answers quietly. Thank god she is, she can't hurt herself just before the party! It would break her heart not being able to go. I leave Rin to some more decorations and I go to hook my laptop up to the sound system in here. It's rather complicated but I manage in the end. I see Rin jump when the music starts. I had clicked on the first song I saw, which just happened to be 'Lacie', one of Rin's favourite melodies of all time, it's the piano version I have. As the music plays I jump down from the stage an run over to Rin. "May I have this dance, milady?" I ask in a rather jokey tone. And before I realise what I'm doing Rin replies "Of course sir, I'd be honoured" using the same tone I did. I place one hand lightly on her waist and she places hers on my shoulder. We the link our other hands and twirl and step in a slow waltz to the tune. She dances brilliantly, all Vocaloids do. I want this to last forever. Just the two of us. We're both a little red, but enjoying it. I twirl her a few times and the dip her, in the dip position, she looks up at me, I look down at her, there is a single moment of magic as I lean a little closer to her and she moves closer up to me, but then the song finishes. I stand her back up and bow rather awkwardly and she curtseys with the same air of awkwardness. We hastily put up the last few decorations, without catching each the other's eyes. Then we finish. There's still half an hour until Gumi arrives. I forgot to tell Rin that I brought some juice and biscuits. I guess I probably should. "Hey Rin!" I call over to her. She jumps, then smiles. "What's up?" she answers happily. "I brought juice and biscuits, do you want some?" I ask cheerfully. "Yes please!" she says. I look at the smile on her face, she's enjoying herself. I want that smile to stay there, it lights her face up, and brightens everyone's mood. Yes, I know I'm not being weird anymore, I've admitted it to myself before, but, these feelings… I love Rin.

XxRinxX

Len hands me the biscuit packet and I take a few out, he then hands me a small bottle of orange juice, he's really sweet and I like him a lot for that. I don't know how I feel about him, or how he feels about me, he makes my heart beat faster than anything, yet, we've been close friends for as long as I can remember. I don't want to lose that… I always want to be near him. I'm shaken from my deep thought status when I hear a voice call out. "Hey! Anyone there?". "Oh! Hi Gumi! We're in the hall!" I yell. She bursts in and almost pulls down the curtains. "Wow! I've not been here in forever And I love what you guys have done with the place!" Gumi says as she admires our work. "Gumi! Oh my gosh how long has it been?" I say as I get up and rush over to her, nearly spilling my drink. "Rin! You haven't changed a bit! And hi Len! How're things?" she smiles warmly. I like Gumi, I've missed her. "Hey Gumi! Do you want a biscuit? We were expecting you a bit later" he says as he hands her the packet. "Yeah sure!" she smiles as she takes a biscuit and sits down beside me, putting me in the middle of her and Len. We quickly finish our snacks while catching up. It really has been ages since we last saw Gumi. "Ok, my laptop's over here!" said Len as he led us over. "Ok, this is the playlist, just play it, through, in full it's two hours long but, we won't have it on all the time, because of this!" he explains. He clicks on the other tab. "This is every Vocaloid and UTAU song I could find. We're gonna do karaoke, so type in the song they want, and simply play it! If the one they want however isn't there…" he continues. Len then pulls an internet tab up. "This website should have what you're looking for!" he finishes smiling. He's really good at these things, I'm glad he's helping out. "Ok, let me try" says Gumi. She tries a couple of songs and it works fine. "Well, that's awesome! I guess I'll see you tonight!" She says as we all leave the building. We walk back to our house for lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

XxLenxX

After lunch, we're just sitting doing nothing, we have three whole hours until the party starts. And I can tell that this waiting is killing Rin. She does have a tendency to be rather impatient. But it is rather cute. "Rin do you want to do something else? You're going to start going crazy if you don't distract yourself!" I point out eventually. "Like what?" she asks, turning round to face me. "I don't know, read a book, watch TV, just something to keep your mind off of it!" I exclaim. "Ok, I've got an anime DVD that I've not watched yet, do you want to watch a few episodes with me?" she asks. Heck yes! I say, in my head. "Yeah sure!" I agree smiling. She runs up to her room to find the DVDs. I, in the meantime, think. I liked dancing with her this morning… it'll be fun tonight! I hope Neru doesn't try anything. I hope we're over her. At that point Rin comes back down. "I'm sorry Len I can't find the DVD!" she explains sadly. "It's ok! Remember we said we'd sing a duet? Well we don't know what song to do! And practise can't hurt right?" I ask, trying too cheer her up. "Yeah!" her face quickly lights up at this idea which is good. "So, what song do you want to sing?" she asks. "Umm, how about Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder?" I suggest. "Let's not do one of our songs! It's karaoke after all! A chance to sing something different!" she says. She has a point. "Romeo and Cinderella?" I suggest but then wish I hadn't. It's a love song, a dirty one at that. "Mmm, it's rather over used though isn't it?" she says, thank god. "I've got it! What about Hello How Are You? Or Eye Examination, or what about Mozaik Role?" I exclaim. "Yes! But which one? I like all three!" she agrees with me this time. "I don't know…" I say, I honestly don't. "How about Mozaik Role? It's not as popular as Hello How Are You, It's more upbeat than Eye Examination… and I personally love that song!" she says grinning. "Ok then, do you want to dance as well?" I ask. It's not slow dancing, but it's still dancing with Rin. We spend the next hour or so learning and adapting the dance so that it works for two people. Basically, I do the dance flipped. It's fun.

XxRinxX

I love this, just us, messing around in our living room, working out a dance together. Laughing our heads off and singing through giggles. I can't help it, I love spending time with Len. By the time we've finished the dance, it's an hour until the party starts. "Let's go get ready now!" I exclaim happily. I'm so excited that I think I'm gonna explode. I run upstairs way ahead of Len, I rush into the shower, so I can wash my hair. I wash my hair thoroughly twice and then flick the switch and the water stops. I pull my towel off of the rack and wrap it tightly round me. I then proceed to my bedroom, thankfully not running in to Len. I dry myself with the towel and pull my clothes on. I plug the hairdryer into the wall, switch it on and blast my hair dry. It's quite fluffy after I've washed it so the look goes. I fix the headband in place and adjust the feathers. I attempt to tie the bell round my neck but fail miserably. I'll need Len's help. I then sit down at my desk and pull out my makeup tin. I apply moisturiser first then a thin layer of foundation. I dust on a light eyeshadow and then put on a little mascara. I apply a pale lipstick and blush. I then paint my nails silver. I'm ready. I look at my reflection in the mirror, I'm pleased. I slip on the sandals and, carrying the bell, make my way to Len's room to see if he's ready. I knock on the door. "Come in!" his voice shouts from behind the door. I burst in to see… oh. My. God. Len looks at me and I look at him. He's fixed the outfit right this time and gone a little further and unbuttoned the top two buttons instead of just one. He's messed his hair up a bit as well. "You look awesome!" I say, sounding impressed. "Ill say that goes double for you!" he replies. I look down at the bell in my hand, a present from Len. Two years ago, he got me it for our birthday, 'so I can always hear you coming!' he'd said, I still remember it. "Can you tie this round my neck? I can't manage it." I ask. "Sure!" he smiles a he takes it from me, as he ties it round my neck I can feel my heart beat faster. It's a surprisingly nice feeling.

XxLenxX

I pull my hands back after tying the black satin ribbon in a bow, the bell jingles sweetly when she moves. She stepped back and turned to face me again. I can't get over how pretty she looks! The outfit is cute and innocent, just like her. I sigh happily. Tonight will be amazing, I just know it. We decide to walk to the hall. Rin makes me go even though we're fifteen minutes early. "We need to make sure everything's fine!" she says as she half drags me down the street. I'm pretty sure it's all fine but I go along with it to please her. We arrive at the hall. I turn on the fairy lights that we'd hung every where. Rin set up the disco ball. She then turned off the main light so that the room sort of glowed with little light. The lowlight made her look even prettier than before. I smiled. "What's the private joke?" Rin giggled. "Huh?" I replied, confused. "You had this smug little smile on your face!" she laughed. I didn't have a chance to reply as Gumi came in at this point looking pretty herself. "Hey guys!" she says happily, not trying to hide her excitement. "A little early aren't we?" she teases, looking us both up and down with an impressed look on her face. "I know, I was just so excited that I couldn't hold it in any more!" Rin giggles, her infectious smile beaming at it's brightest. "I know the feeling, well I'm gonna start setting up, I want the music to be playing as everyone arrives so that there's no silence except the big announcements" Gumi says as she makes her way to the stage. "Len! Let's go check the cake and models!" Rin exclaims suddenly as she grabs my hand and pulls me toward the store cupboard where we'd left them and our presents earlier this morning. I hear Rin sigh in relief as everything is untouched, which isn't surprising as no one has been here since we left. All of a sudden, Our version of Electric Angel starts booming from the main hall, are people arriving?


	12. Chapter 12

XxRinxX

Everything is in order, that's good. The music starts to play and Len and I leave the storage room. Luka and Gakupo have arrived! As have Ring and Lui! Gosh I haven't seen them in ages! More and more people arrive and Len and I have separated, each talking to different groups that we haven't seen in a long time. The songs play one after the other, Gumi is an amazing DJ, and the whole room is buzzing and electric. We all dance and sing along to the songs. I stare at Gumi until she catches my eye and I give her a nod. I want to present the cake and models now. Len notices what I'm doing from the other side of the room and heads for the store room to get the cake and models. Gumi cuts the music and I get on to the stage. Noticing the lack of music everyone turns to stare at me, there really are a lot of people here tonight. "Um, hi guys, are you enjoying yourselves?" I stammer, I'm usually confident, it's when I catch Neru's stony gaze that my knees turn to jelly. Thankfully cheers echo round the hall. "Well, there is a very special reason that this party was planned, I would like the following UTAU to join me on the stage: Teto, Luna, Ruko, Defoko, Ted and Ritsu!" I continue, starting to sound more confident. I pause as the UTAU make their way to the stage. "I'm sure some of you know that the UTAU here have their first tour coming up and it is also Teto's birthday, so we have a little surprise for them!" I announce happily and their faces light up. "Len?" I call and he brings in the cake and a bag of his models which he'd put in little chiffon bag things and made them look adorable. The looks of delight on their faces were priceless and I swelled with pride knowing it was my idea. Len sat the cake down on a table on the stage and handed each UTAU their model. "And Teto, we got you presents to so they are in the storage room, you can get them at the end of the party" I say beaming. "And on that note, karaoke starts now! Who's first?" I say as Len takes the cake back to the storage to cut up for later.

XxLenxX

Rin is announcing the beginning of karaoke as I come back. I certainly wouldn't suggest we went first and so I breathed out a huge sigh of relief when Teto's hand shot into the air. I made my way through the crowd to where Rin was while Teto sang. "Do you want to go next?" she asked me and I nodded in reply. "I don't see why not" I said, in truth, I was dying to sing with Rin but I could wait. We listened to the end of Teto's song then made our way to the stage. "What song are you guys gonna sing?" Gumi asked us happily, she really was an awesome DJ. Rin whispered our chosen song to Gumi and giggled at how surprised she looked considering it was her song. I stood in my position and Rin stood next to me. We weren't nervous, why would we be? We'd been in plenty of concerts and we were Vocaloids for crying out loud, we weren't made to have stage fright. The introduction played and we started our well practiced routine. It may seem kind of odd, practicing for a karaoke thing, but I think it was just to stop Rin from dying of impatience. It's all a rush when we're singing, a stage is a stage, whether it's our stage in front of our friends, or at a concert in front of way more people. We treat them the same. The two of us sing and dance in sync and then the song's end comes. We relax as we walk off the stage slightly out of breath and watch Kaito, Kiyoteru and Gakupo sing Melt. "That was fun!" Rin smiles as we sit down on one of the benches that line the walls of the hall. I smile back but I can just see Neru over on the other side of the room sitting sulking and shooting us glares. Haku is desperately trying to calm her but to no avail. I'm so confused, what have we done now? Then it hits me. Neru can't join in with the singing. She doesn't have a voice bank because she's a fanloid. She must think we picked karaoke to spite her or something but we didn't. We honestly just forgot.

XxRinxX

Len stares right past me with a worried look on his face when he suddenly smiles again. "I kind of remembered something I meant to do, I'll be back in a bit!" he says cheerfully as he gets up to leave. "Ok bye!" I say and give him a little wave. What could he possibly need to do? I think as I stare awkwardly at my feet now alone. I'm so busy studying my shoes that I don't notice Len talking to Gumi on the stage. I lift my head suddenly when I hear 'Discotheque Love' a song by Len play. And I see him on the stage. What is he doing? I get up from the bench and twist my way through the crowd until I'm pretty close to the stage. Len sings the song and I could have sworn he was staring at me while he did but then again I could just be imagining it. But then again, the song is about him falling for a pretty girl at a party, I never got round to watching the video for this song so I don't really know what's going on in it to be honest. I dance along with every one and my cheeks burn red as I can feel his eyes on me, but then again, it may be my imagination, a part of me hopes it isn't. The song ends and I smile as Len joins me again while Lily sings Luka Luka Night Fever instead of hers, Lily Lily Burning Night. "That was rather sudden" I say to Len in a teasing manner. "Yeah, well I kinda wanted to sing it tonight anyway and I though now was as good a time as ever" he says as he catches his breath. "Why that one?" I ask out of curiosity. He goes red, very red, and mumbles "No reason". He clears his throat and continues to speak. "I just haven't sung it in a while". I smile and he perks up. I grab his hand and pull him onto the dance floor where we dance and dance and dance until our feet hurt, laughing and singing along.


End file.
